Film formation apparatuses by sputtering are widely used as apparatuses forming a film on the surface of a workpiece such as a substrate. Sputtering is a technology for applying, to the workpiece, particles of film formation material, which are driven out by a collision of a target that is the film formation material and ions generated by a plasma gasification of a gas introduced into a chamber.
As to such sputtering, it is desirable for the film formed to have a uniform thickness relative to the workpiece. When, for example, a film formation object is a planar workpiece such as a semiconductor wafer, and the film formation subjected surface is only one plane, in general, the target is disposed so as to face the workpiece parallel. Next, an attempt to obtain a uniform film thickness within the plane is performed by disposing a plurality of targets to adjust a voltage applied to each targets, or by adjusting a distance of the target and the film formation subjected material.